


Eve Moneypenny vs Year 8

by soufflegirl91



Series: 007 Fest Creations [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward questions, Gen, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: The new schools outreach programme was going so well... until the Q&A session. Eve may not volunteer for the next one.





	Eve Moneypenny vs Year 8

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Tumblr

Why had she ever thought this was a good idea? Surely someone else could have represented the Inter-Agency Diversity Network (they were still looking for a better name) on their first local outreach event. 

R? No, Rani’s position was classified, that would raise too many questions. 

Curtis? The new 003 (Eve wasn’t bitter that he had taken the role she was tipped for before Turkey. Curtis and Eve had trained together, and if it couldn’t be her, at least it wasn’t another white public school boy) was on a mission in Johannesburg. Also, it probably wasn’t a good idea to get a double oh agent to front the first event. It wouldn’t do to traumatize the 12-year-olds. 

Mohammed at GCHQ had begged off due to a “conflicting meeting" in Cheltenham, and Kim at MI5 had outright refused. 

Eve, in her capacity as M's PA/bodyguard, was known publically. That, and her role in starting the whole network, had led her here. “Here" being stood in front of 200 Year 8 pupils in a drafty Newham school hall. 

Eve had been mentally preparing for this her whole life. She wished she’d had someone who looked like her come and speak at her school. Years of looking at what the establishment was doing wrong for diversity, and subtly working to fix it had led her to this moment. 

The planning had gone well enough. Q, R and their replacements in their old jobs at GCHQ and MI5 had worked on a computer game that tested and improved the digital skills valued in the Intelligence Services. They’d also created blueprints for a put-the-gadget-together activity (nothing classified or dangerous, they had promised). Eve and Curtis had managed to devise a creative writing activity based on de-classified mission briefs. MI5 had sent a tech over to run a basic forensics workshop, and Manjit in accounting had even created an exercise on budget reports that wasn’t deathly dull.

The opening presentation and rotating group activities had gone smoothly. There were a few promising candidates they would want to keep an eye on, maybe set up some mentoring opportunities. It had been going so well.

Why, then, had Eve thought it was a good idea to leave time for a half hour Question and Answer session?! 

“Miss Moneypenny, is it true that the gas leak that exploded your office in 2012 was actually a bomb?”

“Did MI6 really blow up that embassy in Nassau?”

“My dad says eavesdropping is bad. Why are the intelligence services eavesdropping on people?”

“Ooh, can you spy on anyone? Can you look into my back garden with a satellite? Is there anywhere you can’t get signal?”

“Where do you keep the lightsabers?”

“Is it true that the spy films about Agent Fleming are based on real MI6 missions?”

“My brother says there are giant spiders which spray acid that eats your brain if you take other people’s things, but Mum says it’s rubbish. Are there giant spiders that spray acid that eats your brain?”

“Have MI6 really invented transformers? Are there giant robots that turn into Aston Martins?”

“Are there any ginger agents? I want to be a spy when I grow up, but my brother says you can’t be a spy if you’re ginger.”

“What’s a honeypot mission, Miss Moneypenny?” 

It was going to be a long thirty minutes.


End file.
